Les surprises sous le lit
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: Versailles KamijoXHizaki Une chance que son meilleur ami est là pour l’aider… Surtout dans un problème de sous vêtement.


_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth

_Résumer_ Versailles KamijoXHizaki Une chance que son meilleur ami est là pour l'aider… Surtout dans un problème de sous vêtement.

_Genre_ humour

_Rating_ Tout le monde peut lire

_Disclaimer_ Versailles ne m'appartient pas et ceci est une fiction sortit droit de mon imagination et des choses que je vis au quotidien.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Versailles_

Le guitariste soupira, la tête sous l'oreiller, le corps enroulé dans la couette. Tout le monde était ligué contre lui aujourd'hui… D'abord l'oiseau qui avait osé se poser sur son appuie de fenêtre pour commencer à chanter et ce dé quatre heures du matin… En sachant la fenêtre ouverte évidemment. Il allait devoir aller chercher son deuxième oreiller sur le trottoir maintenant… En espérant que personne ne l'ait kidnappé… Puis son réveil qu'il avait oublié de débranché qui avait sonné au alentour de huit heures sans oublié maintenant son téléphone qui émettait une sonnerie bruyante et désagréable… D'accord midi était une heure convenable pour se réveiller mais il était en vacances !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se força à se lever. D'un pas lent et de mauvaise humeur il sortit de sa chambre. Une fois la porte ouverte, il grogna pour la forme et se frotta les yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas acheté des tentures aussi dans le salon ? Il se dirigea vers le téléphone qui avait décidé de ne pas enclenché sa messagerie aujourd'hui…

Les yeux à moitié fermés, il n'en vit pas tout de suite la prise de son ordinateur portable formant un piège digne de l'imagination d'un enfant de trois ans. Il se prit les pieds dedans et se retrouva non face contre terre mais la joue sur son tapis. Il avait trouvé cet élément de décor lors d'une brocante et avait eu le coup de foudre. Il était peut être beau mais pas confortable et ainsi un petit bleu apparut sur le genoux du guitariste. Il désespéra au fond de lui-même… A ce qu'il sache, il n'était ni vendredi ni un treize ! Et il n'était pas passé sous une échelle avec un chat noir à une telle date ! Encore heureux qu'il ne s'appelait pas Uruha et qu'il ne jouait pas cuisse nues !

Il s'apprêtait à se relever quand sa messagerie se mit enfin en marche lui rappelant une nouvelle fois qu'il devrait changé de message vu l'absurdité de ses paroles… Mais son idée quitta vite son esprit quand la douce voix de sa mère se fit entendre. Il leva les yeux au ciel sous le nombre de reproches que sa mère lui fit en moins de trente secondes…

Au bout d'un long moment de repos, il finit par se lever et effaça le message de sa mère. Il se dirigea toujours en mode vitesse escargot dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Vide… Aussi vide que son estomac… Enfin… C'est vite dit… Il n'y avait rien à manger mais il pouvait toujours boire… Soit de l'eau soit de la bière… C'était au choix. N'aimant pas spécialement l'eau, il décida de prendre la deuxième solution, même si il était au courant que c'était mauvais au réveil. D'un côté, midi était une bonne heure pour la première bière de la journée.

Il prit la bouteille et ferma le frigo du pied. Baillant en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, il se mit à la recherche de son ouvre bouteille. Se rappelant soudain qu'en bon célibataire depuis longtemps le seul endroit imaginable était la table de chevet. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre et se prit, une nouvelle fois, les pieds dans la prise de l'ordinateur. Celui-ci tomba de la table basse et le guitariste se maudit de ne pas être du matin. Il se releva et continua son chemin en massant sa fesse gauche. La pauvre avait eu le plaisir de recevoir l'objet électronique sur elle… Quel mauvais jour… Et dire qu'il était en vacance.

L'objet cherché était effectivement dans sa chambre et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, sa bière était déjà finie. Il était à présent en pleine réflexion sur l'activité qu'il allait faire la journée. C'était un défaut des vacances… Il ne savait jamais quoi faire durant. Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à un membre du groupe ? Après tout ça faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Il s'étira avant de se lever une nouvelle fois afin de passer un coup de téléphone.

_Versailles_

Le bassiste du groupe Versailles plus souvent appelé Jasmine You était au volant de sa voiture sous un soleil digne du Sahara maudissant son attitude de tête en l'air. Chaque jour, il oubliait les embouteillages aux alentours de Tokyo… S'en était exaspérant. Il avait promis à Kamijo d'arriver à midi afin d'aller manger une fois tout les deux… Sa montre indiquait bientôt quatorze heures… Bon d'accord quand on doit être chez quelqu'un pour midi, on ne part pas une demi heure après l'heure donnée sachant en plus qu'on avait une demi heure de route… Sans compté les bouchons.

Il fallait s'endormit quand enfin, il peut sortir de l'autoroute pour entrer en plein cœur de la ville et de se diriger vers le quartier de son ami. Première chose positive avec la voiture. Habitant un quartier riche, Kamijo avait un parking privé et donc pas besoin de chercher des heures et des heures une place de parking.

Il coupa son moteur en soupirant. Que c'était dur la vie d'artiste… Il sortit du véhicule et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble, saluant le garde qui eu un sourire amuser en voyant qu'il ne portait pas ses habituelles robes et ses longs cheveux pleins de plumes et de décorations qui ne servaient à rien ! Il appuya gentiment sur l'interphone et attendit que son ami lui ouvre gentiment la porte. Chose étonnante, il demanda qui était là avant d'ouvrir… D'habitude, il ne le faisait jamais quand on le prévenait de son arrivée. Le bassiste fronça les sourcils et passa la baie vitrée qui s'était ouverte pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Arrivé au troisième étage, il alla toquer à la porte du chanteur. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur son ami, les cheveux en pagailles et à moitié habiller.

« Entre, entre ! Fais comme chez moi ! Les frigos sont dans la bouteille et le couloir est au bout du salon ! »

Jasmine You n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, le chanteur était déjà partit à l'autre bout de son appartement. Intrigué, il entra et ferma la porte. La seule fois où il avait vu Kamijo inversé tous les mots de cette manière, c'était à cause d'un dîner galant et tout le stress qui va avec. Il suivit son ami et le vit mettre de l'ordre dans son appartement. Un autre jour à une autre heure, cela l'aurait fait rire… Il avait toujours connu cet appartement en désordre et savait parfaitement bien que le chanteur avait une sainte horreur de ranger. Il avait déjà fait le calcul avec Teru, cette manie du désordre lui avait valut dix sept histoires d'amour. Aucune de ces jeunes filles n'aimaient vivre dans ce désordre pourtant organisé… Enfin n'oublions pas que Kamijo en était à sa cent vingt sixième histoire et que cette dernière s'était finie la semaine passée… Ca c'était Yuki qui l'avait compté.

« Euh… Kamijo… Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ?

« Ca ce voit pas ! Je mets de l'ordre !

« D'accord mais… »

Il n'eut le temps de continuer, le chanteur venait de balancer un énorme sac dans le couloir et courait déjà en direction de sa chambre. Le bassiste jeta un regard dans la pièce. Tous les magazines étaient empilés correctement sur la table, le drap sur le fauteuil ne comportait aucun pli et tous les cadavres de bières avaient miraculeusement disparu.

Jasmine You leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher quelque chose à boire avant de rejoindre son ami dans sa chambre. Il était toujours dans le même état et était en train de changer les draps de son lit. D'habitude, il ne faisait ça que les trente et un des mois sur l'année et encore… Quand ils n'étaient pas en tournée ou occupés dans divers truc pour leurs métiers.

« …Kamijo… On est le quatorze… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

« Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Zut ! Ma couette n'est pas assortie avec mes taies d'oreillers ! Tu peux regarder si je n'ai pas encore d'autres draps ?! C'est dans l'armoire de la salle de bain ! Celle avec la porte bleue ! »

Le chanteur sortit de la chambre et courut en direction de la cuisine. Il revient avec un balai sous l'air étonné de son ami.

« Jasmine, tu m'aides ou tu me regards ! Cette appart doit être nickel pour sa venue !

« … Sa venue ? Tu attends qui exactement ?

« Tu vas me chercher ses draps ou je dois tout faire moi-même ?! »

Le bassiste soupira avant de sortir à son tour pour aller chercher les draps dans la pièce d'eau. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas grand choix. Surtout si il avait envie de draps assortis…

« Des blancs, ça va ?!

« Impec ! »

Il prit les draps et les apporta à son ami. Celui-ci les lui arracha presque des mains et se mit à faire le lit. Au moment où il souleva légèrement le matelas, il vit deux petits bouts de tissus dépassés. Il fronça les sourcils et les sortis de sous son lit. Il faillit s'étouffer, un bout de tissus à chaque main, et se retourna vers son ami.

« Merde… Merde… Merde… Qu'est ce que j'en fait ? Qu'est ce que j'en fais ?! »

Jasmine You partit dans un fou rire monumental. Si il prenait une photo du chanteur en cet instant, il était sûr de s'en faire un fric monstrueux ! Les fans habitués à le voir avec de belles tenues et une élégance naturelle en feraient même une crise cardiaque. Devant lui, le chanteur était habillé d'un pantalon trop grand qui avait eu la chance d'être arrêté dans sa chute par les fesses rebondies de son propriétaire et il avait enfilé une chemise qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de fermer… A vrai dire on se demandait presque si elle servait à quelque chose vu qu'elle tenait grâce aux coudes qui étaient pliés. Les cheveux en pétard et le manque de maquillage prouvait que son lit avait été son partenaire durant toute la matinée et sûrement une partie du début d'après midi. Mais le plus drôle était quand même els deux sous vêtements pour femmes que le chanteur tenait dans ses mais.

« Au lieu de rire, aide moi ! Qu'est ce que j'en fais !

« Déjà, il faudrait que tu m'explique ça se fait que tu ai deux soutifs sous ton lit…

« C'est peut être pas le moment ! Hizaki arrive dans quelques minutes et j'ai pas encore fait mon lit ! »

Le rire du musicien s'arrêta aussi net. Ainsi donc, c'était lui l'être attendu. Il eu un sourire attendrit et alla chercher un sac en papier. **1 **Tout le groupe était au courant était au courant des sentiments de Kamijo envers le guitariste. Il y avait juste celui là qui ne le savait pas… D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si mal quand on savait que c'était un homophobe né.

« Mets ton bordel là dedans, en repartant je trouverai bien une poubelle dans la rue. »

Le chanteur sourit et jeta les sous vêtements féminins avant de vite finir son lit. Jasmine You ferma soigneusement le sac et alla le mettre à côté de son manteau pour ne pas l'oublier. Quand il revint dans la pièce, son ami était en pleine réflexion devant son armoire ouverte.

« Je sais pas comment m'habiller… Isami aide moi !

« Hé ! Je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Kamijo se tourna vers lui et lui fit des yeux dignes du chat potée. Le bassiste soupira et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la penderie de son ami.

_Versailles_

Crevant de chaud sous son écharpe et ses grosses lunettes de soleil, Hizaki maudit sa célébrité. Il faisait au moins trente degré et il se retrouvait avec une écharpe en laine qui recouvrait la moitié de sa tête ! Il avait hésité à prendre des pailles qu'il aurait mit dans son nez pour pouvoir respirer mais s'était résonné à la dernière minute. L'écharpe était déjà suspecte mais alors les pailles…

Il n'avait jamais eu son permis voiture et se retrouvais maintenant à marcher dans les rues de Tokyo et même devoir prendre le métro pour aller chez son ami. Comme quoi, il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même…

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de son collègue de travail, il respira un grand coup l'air polluée des grandes villes et s'apprêtait à entrer quand une personne lui rentra dedans. Le guitariste grimaça en sentant une légère douleur dans l'épaule et se tourna vers la personne qui ne s'était même pas arrêté. Jurant pour al forme, il entra dans le bâtiment oubliant vite le léger incident.

_Versailles_

Le bassiste s'arrêta et regarda en arrière. Le guitariste venait d'appuyer sur l'interphone. Il n'avait jamais réellement supporté Hizaki dans son cœur…Il avait toujours fait semblant, ne souhaitant pas blesser son meilleur ami qui aimait un peu trop le guitariste… Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute… Après tout on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

Il soupira avant de reprendre son chemin et jeta comme prévu à la première poubelle en vue son sac en papier.

_Owari_

**1** Pensez à l'écologie quand même !


End file.
